Terms and Conditions
by MissingMommy
Summary: Charlie and Draco come to an agreement about their relationship. :: CharlieDraco, for Laura.


For Laura. Happy birthday, beautiful! I love you!

Draco is sitting across from Charlie. Their meal is long done and Charlie doesn't exactly know how to bring the subject up. He knows that he should bring it up because Draco deserves to know, especially with them getting more serious, but Charlie hates the looks that accompanies the _talk._

"Whatever you want to say, you should just say it already," Draco says. His voice brings Charlie out of his thoughts. Draco's eyes never waver from Charlie's as he challenges Charlie to spit it out.

"We need to talk about what we both expect from this," Charlie announces, gesturing between the two of them. "Because I want to make sure we're on the same page." He's long since learned that starting this conversation with _we need to talk_ is a bad idea. By the look on Draco's face, he assumes that starting it this way doesn't work either.

Draco raises his eyebrow. "Okay," he says slowly. His confusion is evident in his tone.

"This is more for me than you," Charlie reassures him. "I don't want to get further involved with you until you know that I'm not interested in sex."

"What do you mean you're not interested in sex?" Draco asks. "Do you not find me desirable?"

The second question takes Charlie by surprise. "I meant exactly what I said," he answers evenly. "I have absolutely no desire to have sex. As for the other question, does that actually need an answer? I mean, I am sitting here, talking about a potential relationship with you. I'm pretty sure that wouldn't be the case if I didn't find you desirable."

"How can't you want sex? Maybe you -"

"I swear, if the next words you say are, 'you haven't found the right person,' I will hex you," Charlie growls. "There's nothing about this that you can possibly say that I haven't heard or tried before. The fact of the matter is that I have no desire to have sex. Maybe I have no sex drive? I'm not entirely sure how it works, but that's not to say that I'm entirely against having sex."

"Then what are you saying?" Draco asks, annoyed.

Charlie shrugs. "I'm saying that I'm not expecting this relationship to be completely sexless. I've had sex before. But it's not something that I want or need. Do you understand?" He can tell by the look on Draco's face that he doesn't.

"If you don't want sex then why do it?"

Charlie sighs and runs his hand across his face. "Because my partner wanted it," he says simply. "Because I realized they needed it then. Because I felt obligated to."

"If you _do_ have sex, then why does this conversation matter?" Draco demands.

"This matters because sex is not something that I want from a relationship," Charlie answers. "While, yes I do have sex, as you pointed out, it's not often. And I can tell that sex in a relationship matters to you. I want you to decide whether or not you still want a relationship with me knowing that. I want you to make an informed decision."

Draco is quiet for several minutes before he glances up at Charlie. "When can I expect sex?" he asks.

Charlie chuckles a little bit. "There's really not a science to it. But if there was, I would probably say for those 'you actually came back alive' moments; I wouldn't turn down sex in those moments," he says. He rubs the back of his neck as he continues. "But honestly, I don't know an answer."

"And what if I want sex?"

"Look," Charlie says, "I'm not going to be able to fulfill your sexual needs. I know that. There is always the option of you finding another partner to do fulfill that need for you." Even as Charlie is saying this, he can't keep the bitterness out of his tone or the grimace off his face. He doesn't like the idea. But maybe he could get used to it. After all, it's a practical solution.

For the first time since the conversation started, there's not a trace of Draco's condensing tone when he speaks. "You really want this," he says in awe.

"What makes you think that?" Charlie questions sarcastically.

"You offered for me to find pleasure somewhere else when, clearly, you don't like the idea," Draco answers. "You really don't like the idea of sharing."

Charlie just shakes his head. "No, not really," he admits.

"Why offer it then?" Draco asks.

Charlie reaches across the table and takes Draco's hand in his own. "Because I want to be with you," he replies.

Draco doesn't remove his hand from Charlie's grip. "You know, I wouldn't be asking these questions if I didn't want to be with you too," Draco informs him. "Can we come to an agreement about sex?"

Charlie actually grins at Draco. "I think we can."

"You said you wouldn't turn down sex when it's reaffirming that you're still alive," Draco says. When Charlie nods, he continues, "I like to celebrate things with sex."

Charlie laughs loudly. "I think I can handle that," Charlie agrees. He withdraws his hand from Draco. He rubs the back of his neck nervously. "I also wouldn't be opposed to one, possibly two free passes a month."

Draco's curiosity is piqued. "What do you mean by free passes?"

"No explanation needed. No string attached," Charlie says. "Just sex when you want it because I know that life-affirming sex and celebratory sex won't happen that often."

After a long few minutes of silence, Draco speaks again. "Okay," he agrees.

Charlie smiles at him, happy to hear that. And then he shakes his head. "Take a few days," Charlie says, "to really think about this. This shouldn't be a decision you make in a few minutes. This is an arrangement that we'll both need time to get accustom to. I want you to be sure about this because I could easily fall in love with you."

Draco stands up and rounds the table, coming to stand in front of Charlie. "I don't need a few days because I don't make decisions lightly," he assures the redhead. "The only way we'll know if this is going to work is if we try it."

"Okay," Charlie relents. "But, beware, I will let you know if things gets too much. And I need you to tell me if you're unhappy. Because I want you to be happy."

Draco leans down and presses a kiss against Charlie's lips. "I think I can handle it," he replies.

Charlie stands and takes Draco's hand, leading him towards the bedroom. "C'mon. I have work in the morning, and I would love to wake up next to you."

"Are you always this…" Draco trails off, trying to figure out the word. "Sappy?"

Charlie grins broadly. "Possibly," Charlie replies offhandedly.

Draco glares. "Can I take it back?"

"'Fraid not. You've already agreed. I told you to take a few days and you're the one that said you didn't need them," he says cheekily.

As they get comfortable in the bed, Charlie thinks that maybe this will work out. He wants it to work out. He could definitely fall in love with the blond.

 **A/n - OTP bootcamp with prompt practical**


End file.
